the_gmanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Generation
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk looking very unamused) G-man: (Unenthusiastically) Hello everybody… I am the G-man and (Unintelligible)… So, picture this: Super Smash Brothers, only with anime characters. That would be awesome, right? Well, someone on Gamejolt made that possible! It’s called the Last Generation! (The theme song of Soul Eater starts as clips of gameplay begin to play) G-man (V.O): From Goku from Dragonball Z to Kirito from Sword Art Online, the Last Generation is the first-ever Smash Bros style anime fighting game. Now, you may be thinking: “Sweet Jesus! This is a game of my dreams! I’m going to go download it now!” Well… Clip of the Black Night form Monty Python and the Holy Grail: No, it isn’t! G-man (V.O): Because I’ve played this game, and it’s horrible. I mean, REALLY horrible! How horrible, well… (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: That’s what we’re here to find out! Let play the Last Generation! (Cut to the tutorial menu. The G-man picks Ragna from BlazBlue, and his opponent is Shana from Shakugan no Shana. Cut to clips of the G-man playing the tutorial mode) G-man (V.O): Alright, everything seems to be in order, let’s attack! (He presses the N key, but nothing happens) Um… Hello? I want to attack, please! (He keeps pressing it until he gives up) Ugh! I can’t believe this! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Have you ever heard of a fighting game where you can’t attack?! Well, I do, and it’s called the Last Generation! Let’s see what’s on the official page… (He goes on the official Gamejolt page for the game and learns that all he needed to do was downscale the window the game was in! Cut back to the G-man looking very upset) G-man: Are you kidding me?! All I had to do was downscale the window? Well, why didn’t they tell us that?! (He sighs) Well, here goes nothing… (Cut back to the game. Clearly downsized. The G-man is able to attack now, but it’s a little delayed) G-man (V.O): Huh. It’s delayed. I’ll just downscale it further. (He does so. The attacks are still delayed) Maybe more? (He downscales the game even more. He does this until the game is barely visible. The attacks are still delayed) Seriously?! (Cut back to the G-man. Clearly fed up) G-man: I can’t play the game! I’m serious, I can’t play the goddamn game! Well, they say on the page that they’re going to fix it in the next build, so I guess I can forgive that. But let’s actually play around a bit, shall we? (Cut to back to the game. He selects arcade mode and chooses Rias Gremory from High School DxD. The game begins as his opponent is revealed to be Dante from Devil May Cry. The fight begins, and not even a minute in, he loses a life) G-man (V.O): Oh come on! I had it on easy! How could I lose? It’s because of these damn delays! Dante isn’t delaying, so, why me? (He gets Dante down to over 100%) Alright, time for the smash attack! (He tries doing a smash attack by pressing N and the left arrow at the same time, but it doesn’t work. Having enough, he closes the game, puts it in the recycling bin, and empties it. Cut back to the G-man) G-man: You can’t do smash attacks?! Not only that, you can’t do aerials, grabs, nor taunts either! So basically; this game is worse than Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion! That’s right, I said it! But, let’s pretend that all of this was fixed, it’d be a great game! The prefect game for anime fans! All we need is Hetalia, Attack on Titan (Just saying that, I don’t like that show), and Danganronpa, and you’ve got the perfect anime fighting game! Well, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that! Peace! Category:Episode